


Don't Forget About Me

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new game comes out, Quinn gets so involved in playing that she forgets about her girlfriend. Rachel gets pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a GKM prompt. The OP wanted the game to be one of the Call of Duty games, but I've never played any of them, so any details regarding the playing of said game are completely made up, based on the thirty seconds of research I did (doing a Google image search for screenshots).

The first two days following Quinn’s purchase of the newly released game, Rachel discovered it was actually a little arousing to watch her girlfriend play; she would sit at the desk in Quinn’s bedroom working on her homework or researching possible songs for their upcoming competition while Quinn completed level after level. She shouted orders through her headset, commanding those on her team to follow her lead, berating them when they did something idiotic, praising for a mission well accomplished. Seeing her girlfriend in such an authoritative position, well, it did things to her body and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

However, after the third day, when Quinn barely turned her head to give her a goodbye kiss, it started to become a little irritating, not to mention utterly frustrating on a more primal level. There was nothing wrong with having interests outside of each other, Rachel thought, in fact, it was fairly essential in order to maintain a healthy relationship, but when those interests started to completely take over, well... Rachel was not happy.

She decided to give Quinn a week for the novelty to wear off before she took action.

It didn’t wear off.

“We need to talk.” Rachel stood just inside Quinn’s peripheral vision, waiting for acknowledgement.

“In a second, ba—yes! Take that, you motherfucker! Think you can sneak up on me, hah!”

Rachel pursed her lips. Her hands landed on her hips as she shot Quinn a glare. Quinn didn’t notice. Her attention was fully on the game she was playing, fingers flying over the buttons of the control pad, tongue peeking out the corner of her mouth and her brows furrowed in concentration. It would be completely adorable under any normal situation.

Rachel decided to give Quinn the benefit of the doubt and hope that ‘in a second’ meant when the current mission was complete. She perched herself on the end of the bed and waited, still shooting Quinn the occasional glare of frustration.

When Quinn finished the mission and immediately loaded up the next one, Rachel let out a huff. It really just wouldn’t do. Drastic measures obviously needed to be taken. She vaguely remembered hearing somewhere that sex worked exceptionally well in reward based behaviour modification and, well, she _was_ trying to modify Quinn’s behaviour.

She shuffled closer to Quinn and placed a quick kiss to her cheek. Quinn hummed in response, but otherwise didn’t move her attention from the television.

“I love you so much, baby,” Rachel murmured into Quinn’s ear, trying her very best to make her voice as seductive as possible. “Why don’t you put the game down and let me show you how much?”

Quinn head turned fractionally towards Rachel. “What was that?” She asked. “I didn’t hea—oh no you don’t! Get the fuck back here and let me kill you properly!” Onscreen, Quinn’s character went tearing forward, guns blazing as she chased after her escaped prey and took him out. There was a triumphant fist pump and Quinn’s attention was fully engaged with the game once again.

So, Rachel ruled out auditory stimulation as a means of gaining Quinn’s attention.

Visual stimulation, perhaps?

Rachel moved out of Quinn’s view and quickly stripped until she was wearing nothing but her panties. They were Quinn’s favourite. Simple boyshorts in white lace, but Quinn always said, against her skin tone, they looked magnificent.

She sauntered across the room, directly through Quinn’s line of vision. Her girlfriend didn’t blink, only angled her head slightly to see around Rachel. Clenching her hands into fists, Rachel suppressed the scream of frustration she wanted to let loose. Instead, she marched back to Quinn’s side and, with slightly too much aggression, given her current state of annoyance, pushed against Quinn’s shoulder.

“Quinn Fabray, you look at me right this instant!” She said, her voice low and dangerous. “I’m parading around your bedroom in nothing but my underwear and you haven’t even noticed! You’ve been ignoring me for a full week now and it is getting ridiculous. I have needs and right now, I need you to at least acknowledge my presence!”

Quinn paused the game and finally turned her attention over to Rachel. She did a double take as she took in her girlfriend’s near-naked form. She swallowed audibly as her eyes raked the exposed skin before her.

“I’m sorry, Rachel,” she said, looking sheepish. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. It’s just... the game and it’s so good and I get so involved I lose track of everything else.”

“Mhmm.” Rachel looked unimpressed.

“I swear, I’ll make it up to you.” Realising just how neglectful she had actually been, and just how pissed off her girlfriend was, Quinn knew she would not be above begging Rachel for forgiveness in any way possible.

“You say you get so involved you lose track of everything going on around you?”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry, I honestly don’t mean to...” Quinn trailed off as she noticed the wicked look on Rachel’s face. That spelled trouble, she was sure of it.

“Why don’t you go back to playing and finish your mission,” Rachel said.

“Bu—“

“Pick up the control pad and play.”

Quinn did as she was told. When Rachel sank to her knees in front of her, Quinn had a fair idea of what was going to happen next.

“Let’s see if you can lose track of this,” Rachel mumbled, hands pushing up Quinn’s skirt and reaching for the waistband of the panties underneath.

Quinn gasped as Rachel’s fingernails scratched at the skin above her panty-line. “I—I can’t play if you’re going to be doing _that_ ,” Quinn said, her voice trembling slightly as Rachel’s fingers became more insistent, dipping under the edge of her panties and moving lightly over the sparse covering of hair.

Rachel paused in her ministrations to glance up at Quinn. “You’re playing single-player mode, correct?” Quinn nodded. “And you can replay a mission if you die?” Again, Quinn nodded. “Then I fail to see the problem. Play.”

Quinn took a deep breath and returned her gaze to the television screen.

“Oh, and Quinn? If you do die, I’ll be stopping whatever I happen to be doing at the time until the game reloads.”

Quinn sucked in another deep breath, nodding her head. Rachel went back to work, this time grasping the hem of Quinn’s panties and working them down her legs. She trailed her fingers back up their length, smirking slightly when Quinn spread further apart automatically.

She leaned in, kissing lightly at the inside of Quinn’s thigh while her thumbs worked circles against the protruding bones of her hips. Quinn let out a sigh, twitching her hips towards Rachel, but Rachel ignored her, moving her mouth across to Quinn’s other thigh and sucking at the skin until a bruise appeared.

“Rachel... don’t tease.”

Rachel paused to glance up at Quinn. “Did I misunderstand you earlier, Quinn? You’re supposed to be so engrossed in your game that you aren’t aware of what I’m doing. I think I’m just going to do as I please.”

Quinn groaned, but dutifully resumed playing. Rachel placed a quick kiss over the bruised area of Quinn’s thigh before pulling back and hovering, mouth directly over Quinn’s increasingly swollen centre. She inhaled deeply, groaning at the scent of Quinn’s arousal which was becoming more abundant by the second.

“God, you smell amazing, baby. I can’t wait to taste you.”

“Please...”

“Not yet.” She exhaled, directing a stream over air over Quinn’s clit and causing her girlfriend to shudder above her. “Tell me what you’re doing,” she said. “What does this mission entail?”

“Jesus, Rach... I can’t, I can barely—“

“Tell me or I’ll stop what I’m doing.”

“But you’re not doing _anything_.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Rachel made as if to move away and Quinn whined, jerking her hips forward impatiently.

“No...”

“Tell me.”

“I have t—to make it to the next safe poi— _oh_ —nt,” Quinn shuddered, losing track of her sentence as Rachel _finally_ put her tongue to use, running it up through Quinn’s folds. She flicked once at Quinn’s clit then drew back, looking pointedly up at Quinn. She could hear the sound effects of the game going off in the background and knew Quinn must be achieving _something_ with the constant mashing of buttons she was doing.

“We’re protecting injured, if— _oh fuck_ —if they die, I lose.” Quinn’s head snapped back as Rachel’s lips enveloped her clit, applying the barest hint of suction. Her hand dropped to the back of Rachel’s head, trying to force her girlfriend closer, apply more pressure, _anything_ , when a loud explosion sounded from the television.

“Shit, fuck shit!” Quinn cursed as the screen turned white, quickly followed by the words _game over_ appearing in large letters.

Rachel smirked, leaning backwards and drawing her mouth away. Her hands, which had been gripping at Quinn’s hips, raked down the length of her thighs and back, causing the muscles to jump and twitch under her.

“I don’t think you were paying enough attention to the game, Quinn,” Rachel said, the smirk never leaving her lips.

Quinn narrowed her eyes as she waited for the game to reload. “You’re a bitch and a tease.”

“You love me.”

Quinn’s expression softened momentarily as she nodded, but then the game loaded and her attention switched immediately back to the screen.

“I feel it’s only appropriate that I start over as well,” Rachel said as she moved to ply the top of Quinn’s thighs with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

“Definitely a tease,” Quinn mumbled.

Rachel ignored Quinn’s grumbling, continuing her teasing kisses. Quinn’s jaw was tensed and she was breathing out heavily through her nose as she tried desperately to ignore the throbbing need building inside her and concentrate on not getting killed again.

She could do this, she could complete the mission and then give in to the feeling of Rachel’s lips on her skin. Or at least she thought she could, until Rachel spoke again.

"Tell me what you're feeling."

Quinn glanced down quickly and shuddered as Rachel stared back with dark eyes. "I can't," she said, biting at her lip as she tried to concentrate on the game and not dying again.

"I would really have thought you'd have worked out the rules by now, Quinn. Tell me what you're feeling or I stop."

"Frustrated," Quinn ground out. " _Please_ , baby, I need you so badly."

"What do you need, Quinn?” Rachel asked. “This..." Rachel ran her tongue up the length of Quinn's folds and sucked her clit hard.

Quinn's hips jumped at the feeling. "God, yes," she gasped.

"Or maybe you want my fingers?" She poised two at Quinn's entrance. "Do you think you can keep playing if I use them, Quinn? If I slip them inside and just go to town on you?"

Quinn whimpered.

"You _do_ feel so good stretched around my fingers, though. I love the way I can feel you gripping me tighter and tighter, the closer you get to coming. God, sometimes it's enough to send me over right along with you."

Quinn was going to die again, that was pretty much a given. She could barely focus on the screen. She could barely breath at the moment with the feel of Rachel's fingers just barely dipping inside.

"Fuck, Rach, I don't care, I need to feel you, make me feel you, baby, please."

"As you wish."

Rachel pushed slowly inside and Quinn groaned in relief. Her hands gripped and released convulsively at the control pad as her shoulders pushed back into the pillows she was resting on and her hips arched up in the air, trying to take Rachel’s fingers deeper.

 “I don’t remember telling you to stop talking to me.” Rachel smirked wickedly. She was fairly confident Quinn was about three seconds away from losing the game, about two seconds away from losing control. She didn’t care anymore, she’d proven her point, now she just wanted to make Quinn scream.

Quinn thrashed her head, trying desperately to come up with some form of coherent response to Rachel’s demand, but she was fighting a losing battle. Instead, a string of half formed sentences tumbled from her mouth, interspersed with whimpers and breathless cries.

“Jesus, Rach... I feel... oh God, _there_... fuck... _harder_.”

Rachel moved her fingers harder and deeper, twisting and scissoring them until Quinn’s body was undulating above her, the control pad and game forgotten as her need for release eclipsed everything else.

“Please, Rachel,” she half sobbed. “I need to come. _Please_...”

Rachel felt her own body respond with a flood of wetness at Quinn’s begging. She brushed her thumb lightly over Quinn’s clit and grinned as her hips shot off the bed, arching towards the sensation.

“Are you going to ignore me again?” She asked.

“God, no. I’m sorry. I love you. Please...”

Rachel responded by pressing her thumb down and swiftly circling the bundle of nerves.

“Come,” she ordered.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, _Rachel_!” Quinn screamed as her body convulsed and her muscles contracted around Rachel’s fingers, bathing them in wetness.

She was still breathing heavily when Rachel withdrew and crawled up the bed next to her. “Touch me, _now_ , Quinn,” she demanded, dragging Quinn’s hand into her panties and directing her for a few strokes. It took approximately four more strokes against Rachel’s clit before she was shuddering through her own orgasm and collapsing against Quinn.

“I really am sorry for ignoring you,” Quinn said, a few moment later, looking sheepishly over to Rachel.

“I know,” Rachel replied, reaching down to twine their fingers together. “I forgive you. However, next time a new game is released, I think I’m going to have to mark up a schedule to ensure proper allocation of girlfriend time and game time.”

“That’s fine by me,” she said, pulling Rachel closer and snuggling their bodies together. “Absolutely fine.”


End file.
